Penumbra
Penelope Numan Braxton, also known as Penumbra is a character in Villainous. She is a supervillain and prime objective is to obstruct the sun so that is doesn't burn her alive. Her schemes are always foiled by a superhero named Sunblast. She made her first appearance in the eleventh episode of "Q&A Black Hat Organization replies" in Orientation Videos for Villains miniseries. She was voiced by Amanda Rose in the English version and Rebecca Manriquez in the Spanish version. Biography Early life Penelope was born on December 28, 1981. While nothing is known about her childhood, but was most likely a genius, presumably at the age of 15, given that in 1997 she was already attended Atreno University. In June 10, 1997, Penelope published her first doctoral thesis titled "Development and Application of a Plasma Surface Ultraviolet Radiation Reflector Adapted to the Protection of Continental Glaciers," and was supervised by Professor Jared H. Judd. 6 years later, it was presumably unsuccessful as she published again on June 10, 2003, now supervised by Professor Abby H. Judd, likely a success, as she earned the title "Doctor". In 2000 and at the age of 18, Penelope worked for Shi-Bo inc., whose was Doctor Minato Pappeto. A picture is seen having Penelope and Yukito Pappeto, the son of the CEO of the company. Possibly friends with the CEO's son who studied together. During this time, she worked on a project that was mentioned in his thesis, "The Environmental Glacier Protector Cloud." On May 25, 2005, and at the age of 23, she presented her project at Shi-Bo's science fair at Atreno University. The device, however, suffered from a malfunction from unknown reasons which cause it to explode, releasing a strange purple toxic could that spread across North Atreno. But it was finally stopped by one of Atreno's special divisions along with local authorities. However, it affected Penelope who was standing next to the device along with 20% of Atreno's population. This caused her having a condition that became known as "Numbra Disorder", which Penelope her villainous identity "Penumbra" and started researching on finding a cure for her condition and ways of covering the sun so she wouldn't burn. On June 21, 2005, 5 years passed after the incident, Penelope's contract was terminated by Shi-Bo Inc, due to that the company was unable to release ownership for Penelope's work and investigations without compromising themselves. Two months later, on July 22, 2005, Penumbra tried to cover the sun again, but failed, presumably stopped by the superhero known as SunBlast. Three months later, on August 12, 2005, Penelope was ordered by the city to pay them 24 million dollars due to her machine's accident and the development of Numbra disorder spread in 20% of the population. On May 3, 2007, at the age of 25, Penelope, who lived in her condition for over 2 years, was in court for various crimes she committed as her villainous persona, Penumbra. The crimes that were described in two court documents, it was assumed that Penelope did these just to cure her condition by any means necessary, no matter the cost. Obscure the Sun Penumbra is first seen live on the news with her latest invention to covering up the sun, only for the screen to abruptly fade to black. However, her scheme had failed and was defeated by SunBlast, the town's local hero. SunBlast tells her the only reason why he haven't put her behind bars is because he enjoys beating her up. As Penumbra walks down the streets, she sees an advertisements of Black Hat Organization on TV, and decides to contact them for help. Seeking Help As Dr. Flug continues to yell at Demencia for not changing out of her "pajamas", he is suddenly contorted into folding into oblivion, only to be brought to Black Hat's office. Black Hat tells Flug that Penumbra contacted them requesting their services to eliminate the superhero SunBlast. Flug promises Penumbra he will not fail and has a plan to make sure SunBlast is dealt with. While Flug tries to think to capturing SunBlast, Black Hat transmits them from his office, aware that Flug, 5.0.5 and Demencia are on their way back. Flug tells him that he along with Demencia and 5.0.5 had dealt with SunBlast, which delights Penumbra. After Dr. Flug, Demencia and 5.0.5 defeated SunBlast, Penumbra is ecstatic over the hero's defeat and thanks Black Hat and his organization for their services, while SunBlast escapes the jar, but was eaten by Demencia, having Flug to put a light bulb in the hero's place. Meanwhile, Penumbra asks Black Hat how can she repay him for his service, to which Black Hat has her sign a contract in which she gives her soul to him. Black Hat then tells her it was a pleasure doing business with her before telling her to get out, making Penumbra terrified and taking the jar and leaving. During the credits, Penumbra (who still doesn't notice) is seen on a plane and goes back to Arteno City, explaining her plan to "SunBlast" to use his power to cure her sensitivity to sunlight. When she notices that "SunBlast" isn't responding, she mistakes the light bulb for falling asleep. Gallery Images PenelopeBeforeIncident.png|Penelope before the incident. Penelope and Yukito.png|Penelope with Yukito Pappeto. Penelope's First Thesis.png|Penelope's first thesis. Penelope's Second Thesis.png|Penelope's second thesis. Penumbra's Story.png|Penelope's story. Penelope's Termination of Contract.png|Penelope's termination of the contract. Newspaper Fragment.png|Newspaper Fragment talking about Penumbra. Penelope's Check.png|Penelope's check. Penelope's Summoning to Court.png|The court document that sent to Penumbra. Penelope's Summoning to Court 2.png|Penumbra's crimes. PenmubraWaving.gif|Penumbra waving. 9b30c7228722b4f8f01b21cd.jpg|Penumbra seen on the news. Tumblr_inline_pog5asS5vt1tp3ydh_1280.png|Penumbra in her shadow form. 20190618-134649.jpg|Penumbra defeated by SunBlast. 20190618-134928.jpg|Penumbra seeing Black Hat Organization's advertisements. 20190618-135051.jpg|Penumbra deciding to contact the organization. 20190618-184950.jpg|Penumbra's Instagrim. 7f1.jpeg|Penumbra taking a selfie. 20190619-110528.jpg|Penumbra with Black Hat. 20190619-112048.jpg|Penumbra happy to see SunBlast captured. 20190619-142056.png|Penumbra ignoring SunBlast. Videos The Dreadful Dawn Villanos Cartoon Network Trivia *Her outfit matches that of the classic mad scientist trope. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supervillains Category:Non-Action Category:Affably Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Vengeful Category:Humanoid Category:Obsessed Category:Protagonists Category:Honorable Category:Master Orator Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Deal Makers Category:Vampires Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thief Category:Destroyers